Innocence? How Strange
by fadingfast92492
Summary: Nate/Jenny Nate is lonely, Jenny innocent and curious. M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl though I wish I did.

Please R&R

I woke up to Jenny knocking over a pile of records in the dark. Rufus had been going through those earlier today and had left them on the floor.

"Shit!" I heard the blond 15-year-old curse into the loft.

"Little girls shouldn't swear." I said clearly startling her.

"Nate! I didn't know you were here!" She almost shouted, her voice going up 3 octaves. "Besides I'm no little girl." She added calming herself.

"Yeah, my parents aren't back yet, and Dan invited me..." I let my voice trail off.

"We'll I've pretty much had my head up my ass working at Eleanor's..." She paused and added "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay... I really didn't tell anyone... Dan kind of found out on his own." I said wanting to drop this. "And you're right, you're not a little girl."

I could feel a blush forming from across the room.

"Anyway, I've missed talking to you." She stammered out crossing the living room with her gorgeous long legs.

"Yeah me too. It feels like forever since I last saw you." I replied running my hands through my bed head hoping she wouldn't notice my woody through my LAX practice sweats.

She took a seat on the far end of the couch that doubled as my bed. I could see her silhouette in the light from the street. Her thin frame was covered by an oversized tee-shirt of Dan's and her long blond hair was held up by a single black hair band and the rest tumbled around her face. She was so beautiful, so innocent, so off limits.

The line of thinking was not helping the sleep induced rager in my pants. I grabbed a pillow a casually placed it across my lap.

"So how's school?" She asked looking at her hands.

"You mean, how's Blair?" I replied knowing that she hadn't completely let go of the brunette queen bee.

She nodded not looking up.

"Well, she's bored. She has no one to contend with. Serena doesn't want the crown, and you were the only other obstacle in her way." I remarked smiling.

She looked up at me and returned the smile. Fuck she had a great smile. And great lips, and great legs, and a great ass... Shit man, get a grip...

I shook my head clearing it of the unclean thoughts of the blond next to me. She was Dan's baby sister, and he would mount my head over Rufus's waffle iron if he ever caught me touching her.

"I miss it sometimes, you know. I don't miss the bullying and the bitchy girls. But I miss the belonging, the challenges, the excitement. It was fun sometimes. But I don't miss hating who I am, and where I'm from." She said acting more of herself.

"You should never be ashamed of who you are Jenny. Because you are pretty great." Fuck, what stupid compliment.

"I don't, at least not anymore. I've come to love me. Do you really think that?" She said looking up at me through her thick lashes.

"Well yeah Jenny." I barely had said this and she closed the distance between our faces. Her lips were on mine and it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was Dan's baby sister. It didn't matter that she was 15. It didn't matter. She closed the distance between our bodies and was soon in my lap. She felt my boner and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did I do that?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

I started to answer but was interrupted by Dan's door squeaking open. I quickly scooped her back onto the couch and rearranged my horribly hard cock.

Dan came around the corner and into the bathroom he went, not paying attention to either of us. Jenny got up from the couch and slinked into the darkness.

God I want her, fuck I want her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a waffle iron steaming, a showering running, and 90's grunge band blaring from some long forgotten vinyl. I knew immediately that had overslept. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Eleanor was going to kill me! I looked at my alarm clock and the time was blinking a red 9. Shit, a power surge. I grabbed a pair of shorts and ran into the main room of the loft.

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it? I am so late!" I shouting scrambling for my bag and sketches.

"Whoa, Jen, I called Eleanor and said that you weren't coming in today. " Dad replied pouring more batter into the waffle iron.

"You did WHAT?" I said practically screaming.

"You have been there every single day for the past 2 weeks. You are taking a day off. You're exhausted and way too stressed. You slept 13 hours last night. It's noon right now." He replied motioning the batter spoon towards the battery operated clock on the wall.

"But dad..." I started already knowing it was futile.

"You are taking a day off. That's final. Now here, have a waffle." He smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down defeated and starving. I was drowning the pile of waffles on my plate with maple syrup when Nate walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans. A towel was draped over his amazingly sculpted shoulders. He smiled when he saw me but knowing dad was here he crossed the room and grabbed a St. Jude tee shirt out of his duffle.

"Nate, waffle?" Dad motioned towards yet another plate full of this breakfast bread.

"Uh, sure." He replied taking the barstool next to mine.

"So I was just telling Jenny that she was taking the day off. You got any plans Nate?" Dad said putting the orange juice, fruit and whipped cream on the counter.

"Well, not really. I was going to buy food that couldn't possibly be turned into waffles, but I wasn't sure if Rufus the waffle-god would be angered by this and smite me with lightening." Nate replied his eyes dancing.

"Alright, I get it. We'll have omelets tomorrow, okay?" He threw up his hands surrendering.

"What are these omelets you speak of? Can they possibly be made from something other than waffle-batter?" I said giving dad shit as well.

Nate turned to me and laughed. He white teeth and perfectly formed lips let loose a gorgeous sound that God himself couldn't have made better. I realized I was staring.

"Fine you two, I just won't cook ever again and we'll order takeout." Dad said as Dan walked through the front door.

"Did dad suggest other kinds of food?" Dan said feigning surprise. He walked over to dad and put his hand on dad's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Alright fine, I'm leaving. I'll be at the gallery if you need anything."

Dan set three plastic bags down on the counter and began pulling out styrofoam take-out containers.

"Alright, I have pierogis, cheese covered fries, a meatball sub, egg rolls and 3 bean and guacamole burritos." Dan said laying them all out.

"Damn dude, did you go to all of our favorite food stands?" Nate said stealing the meatball sub and a burrito.

"Well, even I get sick of the only thing dad can cook." He said scooting the fries my way.

I smiled, munching on the dairy and potato concoction. I had the whole day to myself. I could finish that sketch, make out with Nate go shopping for new material, make out Nate, hang out with Vanessa, make out with Nate...

Dan interrupted my obsessive line of thinking.

"Well I'm headed to the bookstore... You two need anything?" He said scarfing an egg roll, a pierogi, and grabbing a foil-wrapped burrito.

"No I'm good... I'll probably go out later." Nate replied.

I shook my head and Dan scooted out the door. I started towards the bathroom when Nate caught my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said smirking, my heart pounding.

"Just to the shower." I replied lamely.

"Not before I get to do this." He pulled me to his chest and kissed my mouth. Nothing mattered at the second but him and I. I wrapped my arms around his neck and completely surrendered to his kiss. This earth-shattering kiss was only broken by the need to breath.

He stood up and pulled me with him, grabbing my ass. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me even harder, his hands still resting on my ass.

It wasn't long before I could feel his erection. It was a scary feeling, an exciting feeling, and a dirty feeling all at the same time. I'm sure he knew I was a virgin. I had never had any guy react this way to me before, and it was exciting to know that he thought I was sexy. But it was scary because I knew I wasn't ready to give it away just yet.

I could have stayed there and kissed him all day. All to soon he returned me to the floor.

"Now you can go shower." He said breathlessly in my ear.

Dazed I walked to the bathroom. Oh my god, oh my fucking god. He was so hot! I was more turned on at that moment then I had ever been in my life.

I turned the water on high and let it flow over me. I let my hands wander over my body, and down towards my vag. I had only done this once before, and once I started again I remembered how good it felt. Man, I should do this more often. I began flicking my clit with my fingers, oh that felt amazing. I let out a low moan. It felt so good. I did it a littler faster, it felt even better. I soon decided to experiment by putting a finger up my pussy. That felt so good I couldn't control the scream that came out. I could care less if Nate was listening or not, I began pumping my fingers in and out and in and out of my pussy. I was moaning so loud I was sure that Nate had to hear. I finally hit my climax and collapsed to the shower floor...

Fuck I wanted him... I couldn't believe how much I wanted him.


End file.
